


hail-bop

by strangesaturday



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: Anal Sex, Android Sexuality, Data Has Android Emotions, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Wire Play, barely any though it’s just a hint, coworkers make the best lovers, they just fuck and have a nice time okay, warning: contains massive nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:09:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27071008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/strangesaturday/pseuds/strangesaturday
Summary: Data and Geordi are getting hot and heavy in a shuttlecraft when an incoming hail throws a spanner in the works. Fortunately, Geordi isn't Chief Engineer for nothing.
Relationships: Data/Geordi La Forge
Comments: 14
Kudos: 123





	hail-bop

“Geordi, we are far from Engineering, and from any problem which might require your expert attention. So, please. Sit down.”

The last few days had been killer. Emergency after emergency had kept the engineering staff moving at a break-neck pace, and kept Geordi himself awake for 20 of the last 24 hours with little more than a lunch break in between shifts. Eventually the frenetic pace had slowed, and as of an hour ago, he and Data were on their way to a conference. But Geordi’s fried nerves hadn’t gotten the memo. Data had been watching him circle the limited perimeter of the shuttlecraft for several minutes.

Geordi ceased his pacing. “Sorry. I just feel— wired.” He frowned at the carpeted floor. _Was that insensitive?_

If it was, Data didn’t mention it. “Understandable. It has been a taxing week. Fortunately, we can now relax.”

Geordi kicked at the floor. “Not really. We’ll be at Matar VII in a couple of hours.”

“Starfleet regulation states we are considered off-duty while in transit unless a situation arises which necessitates our intervention. Geordi, if you are unable to find relaxation otherwise, may I offer a suggestion?”

“Be my guest.”

Seated as primly as ever on the shuttle’s built-in couch, Data shifted his knees apart by a fraction of an inch. A calculated, subtle, and to Geordi, unmistakable move. Contrary to popular belief, Data could be wicked on occasion.

Geordi’s eyebrows arched over his VISOR. “Oh yeah?

Yellow eyes appraised him coolly. “Physical activity is an effective method of resolving nervous tension. Additionally, I have never seen you more at peace than after you have climaxed."

A little thrill of excitement bloomed in Geordi’s loins. “You make some pretty compelling points. We’ll need to watch our time, though.” Data opened his mouth to speak, but Geordi silenced him with the wave of a hand. “Internal chronometer, yeah, yeah, I know. Come on then. If we’re gonna, then let’s get going.”

Data wasted no more time. He stood, planted a hand on Geordi’s chest, and walked him backward into the couch on the other side of the craft. Geordi’s knees buckled and he landed with a plush thud.

He gave a breathy laugh. “That’s one way to get me to sit down. Now, let me try—”

He grasped Data around the backs of his thighs, pulling him to clamber onto the couch until he knelt over Geordi’s lap. He pushed his hands under the hem of Data’s uniform jacket, and as his hands met the cool bioplast skin, he realized they had not touched since the first red alert rang out. He was reminded of a dubiously ethical 20th century psychological experiment Data had once described, in which infant rhesus monkeys were separated from their parents and offered two replacement “mothers” made of wire: a bare one equipped with a bottle of food, and one wrapped in terry cloth. Invariably, the infants chose the relative comfort of the cloth mother over the promise of food. Data had brought up the study in reference to his own artificiality, as if the comfort his synthetic body could provide was some kind of trick played on the fallible Human psyche. Geordi had taken a different point entirely: he understood the little mammals’ reasoning. After the week he’d had, he needed Data’s touch more than anything else.

A rumbling growl escaped Geordi’s throat. “You have way too many clothes on.”

Data nodded solemnly. “Your current level of enrobement is likewise less than ideal.”

They tore at each other until there was nothing between them but recycled air.

“What do you want?” Geordi breathed, tossing Data’s undershirt across the shuttle and pressing frantic kisses onto his chest.

“I want you to feel sated and at ease.”

“Then let me fuck you.”

“Please do,” Data said softly, and, leaning into his lover’s body, gave his neck a sharp nip.

Geordi winced and gasped, his pelvis kicked into Data’s and he pulled the android closer so their hips were perfectly flush. Data leaned over, retrieved a bottle of lubricant from the duffel at Geordi’s feet and dispensed some onto the awaiting hand. As Geordi reached around Data’s body and teased into him, Data took their stiffening cocks in his own lubed hand and began to pump.

Geordi moaned and thrust into his grip. “Oh god, Data, I missed you so much.”

_How could you miss me when I_ _have been working at your side all day_ _?_ is what Geordi expected Data to say, or something like it. What he actually said, in as low and husky a tone as his programming allowed, was:

“Kiss me.”

So Geordi did. Breathlessly, openly, like it was necessary for his survival. His tongue ventured past Data’s teeth, and Data redoubled the action, tracing the roof of Geordi’s mouth. Without breaking the kiss, Data released his grip and, adjusting their position, lowered himself onto his partner’s slick erection. Geordi’s body spasmed with pleasure as he was enveloped by the tight smoothness of Data’s interior. He leaned back and, cycling VISOR settings, watched rapturously as the bundle of artificial nervous tissue that was Data’s spinal column glowed doubly bright, transmitting information between his sexual organs and positronic brain.

Data rode him effortlessly, eyes tracking his partner’s minutest physical cues. Geordi moaned as Data pulled almost all the way off his cock, then pressed down more firmly than ever.

“Come on, give me a little more.”

“Are you certain?”

“Yeah, I can take it. Just let go.”

Slowly, Data relaxed, letting the full weight of his 156 kilogram cortenide and duranium frame settle onto the engineer’s cock. Geordi was consumed by shivers and his pelvis bucked reflexively, futilely, under the unyielding body. For a moment Data was still, watching his lover writhe beneath him with fascination. Then he lifted himself up with agonizing deliberation and resumed his previous pace.

Geordi clawed frenetically at the android, fingernails leaving tracks in the synthetic skin which filled as quickly as they formed. He hissed through gritted teeth: “God damn it, Data, I wanna be on top of you.”

Data raised a wryly admonishing eyebrow. “You have only to ask.”

He allowed himself to be shifted on to his back, one arm hooked around over back of the narrow couch. Geordi took one last look his beloved— somewhere in between Human and machine, flickering, glowing; something entirely unique— and removed his VISOR. The relief was instantaneous. As his piercing headache settled into a dull throb, he felt the VISOR disappear from his hand. With a deep sigh, he buried his unobstructed face in Data’s neck, and fingertips in his pale hips.

“Better?” Data asked, lips grazing Geordi’s ear.

“So much better.”

Sitting up with a groan, Geordi pressed himself into his lover, one foot planted on the floor for stability. Just as Geordi was about to start, Data announced:

“You can not injure me. Please, exhaust yourself.”

Geordi did not have to be told twice. He fucked Data with abandon, with the full force of his over-worked, adrenaline-flooded body, as though he thought he could actually make a dent. Data braced his free hand against the wall behind his head, hooked a leg over his partner’s arm, and smiled for nobody’s benefit but his own.

The chirp of an incoming hail nearly made Geordi jump out of his skin. He felt the body beneath him shift as Data reached for the LCARS panel above his head. Icy terror raced through the engineer as he felt the shuttle slow to a halt, and heard the warbled blip of an audio channel being opened.

“Federation shuttlecraft Galileo, Lieutenant Commander Data speaking. For what reason have you hailed us?”

Geordi moved to pull out of Data, but a firm grip on his wrist prevented it.

“Uh, this is lead operator Enzo Hyden of the commercial vessel Kilconnan— I recognize your capacity to help is is likely pretty limited, but frankly, we’re in dire straits.”

“Understood. What is the nature of your situation?”

Unable to express his distress verbally, Geordi pinched Data’s waist and shook him. He was rewarded by the chirp of the audio channel being muted. As the man on other end of the line began outlining his woes, Data spoke over him.

“What is the matter?”

Geordi’s unseeing eyes widened in panicked indignation.

“Are you kidding me?! We’ve been hailed, and you expect me to keep—” his voice dropped unnecessarily to a whisper. “You expect me to just keep fucking you?”

“As I stated previously, we are considered off-duty while in transit unless a situation arises which necessitates our intervention. It is not yet know whether our intervention is necessary.”

Oh yes, Data could be wicked. Geordi took a deep breath, felt something inside him snap, and perversely, began to truly relax for the first time since they boarded the craft. They were off-duty. They were alone. And whoever was on the other end of that hail didn’t need to know the Starfleet officer they were speaking to was at that moment getting fucked within an inch of his synthetic life.

Creeping arousal blossomed in Geordi once again. Their coupling had suddenly taken on a tantalizingly _bad_ element. He squared his hips, gave Data’s side an appreciative squeeze, and paused:

“Wait— did you follow what he was saying?”

“Yes. I believe the issue is a non-critical malfunction of their aft thrusters.”

“Hello? Are you still there?” asked the lead operator.

Geordi raised an eyebrow. “That’s it? Sounds like this guy is out of his depth.”

Data made a noncommittal noise, and unmuted the channel. Getting into the spirit, Geordi thrust into Data hard enough that even his perfectly modulated voice couldn’t conceal the force of the impact.

“It sounds as though you are experiencin _guh_ — pardon— as though you are experiencing minor thruster malfunction. I will guide you through the diagnostic and repair processes.” He muted the line again. Now Geordi was the one to receive a chastising pinch. “It is as though you wish to be discovered.”

Geordi gave Data what he hoped was a darkly seductive grin, pressed a kiss to the leg slung over his shoulder. “Maybe I do.” He did not. “VISOR?” He felt Data shift again, then the VISOR was back in his hand. He clicked it into place and leaned to peer at the commercial craft through the shuttle’s viewport.

“Data, I think our pal Enzo might not be very good at his job. Tell him to check the starboard thrust actuator.” He planted a hand on Data’s tense abdomen and kicked his hips deep inside.

“He reports both actuators are operating normally.”

“I can see they’re not from all the way over here. Tell him to check again.”

As he always did, the engineer threw himself into his work with abandon, and as Data walked Hyden through the fairly simple process of correcting the thrusters’ operation, Geordi felt his arousal peaking. There was something uncannily sexy about the dispassionate tone of Data’s voice in contrast with the signs of his own building arousal: the whir of his cooling system kicking into gear, his eyes darting increasingly rapidly as he processed more and more sensory information, and as Geordi began to massage the spot where Data’s thigh and groin met and a bundle of wiring and nervous tissue ran close under the bioplast skin, the almost imperceptibly tinny quality his voice acquired. Taking a page from his lover’s playbook, Geordi pulled almost all the way out of Data, and shivered with delight as Data gasped ever so slightly, pinning Geordi with wide yellow eyes. Geordi pushed back into him slowly, and Data’s eyelids fluttered shut, lips parted, brow furrowed lightly. This was as close to ravaged as the android ever looked, and the sight pushed Geordi over the edge. He came into Data with a final thrust, letting go of a week’s worth of tension with a sigh of cathartic ecstasy.

The operator’s voice cut through his afterglow. “Hey, was that on your end? I heard something odd on the line.”

Data blinked once. Twice. He hesitated just a moment: an android eternity. Then he answered: “I believe it was merely— subspace feedback.” The look he gave Geordi was indescribable.

To keep himself from laughing, Geordi repositioned himself and lavished Data’s cock with his tongue. He sucked the tip, pumped the base with one hand while pressing the other into that sensitive spot in the crook of Data’s groin. Though his tone remained steady as ever, the quality of Data’s voice dipped a little more. Geordi took the synthetic member as deeply into his mouth as he could, which was not terribly deep, but enough to make the Data’s legs and abdomen tremble slightly. An inhumanly steady hand gripped Geordi’s, pressing it more firmly into the base of his thigh.

“If you continue to manipulate the pulse regulators as I have instructed, thrusters will be back online shortly,” Data pronounced, making very pointed eye contact with Geordi. His voice sounded like a recording heard through a thin wall.

Geordi licked a bead of biofluid from the tip of Data’s cock. “Go ahead,” he whispered.

Reaching a pale arm above his head, Data silenced the audio channel and triggered his orgasm. Eyes firmly shut, a soft, distorted mewl escaped his lips as bright yellow internal lubricant spilled over Geordi’s hand and onto Data’s stomach.

Geordi watched with reverence as the hardware associated with Data’s Human-modeled sexual programming (and, he observed with pride, a few systems which had no business being activated but nonetheless were) cooled, shifting from hot white to orange to pink to rich purple. He leaned over the glowing body and pressed his full lips to Data’s golden ones in a deep, searching kiss.

“Okay, the thrusters are finally showing up on my displays. Do I need to do anything else… hello? Hello?”

Geordi broke the kiss, unmuted the channel and spoke with all the confidence of the Federation flagship’s Chief Engineer. “Negative, Kilconnan, you’re good to go. I’ll apprise Starbase one-one-three of your location in case you run into any more trouble— oh, and I’d recommend taking another look at your technical manuals. Sounds like you could use a refresher. Galileo out.” And he cut the line before the hapless operator could utter another word. Geordi could be wicked, too.

He looked down at the face between his arms, the corners of the lips curled pleasantly.

“Just as I suspected,” said Data, wiping a fleck of biofluid from Geordi’s cheek with one long finger.

“What’s that?”

“Our intervention was not necessary, after all.”

Geordi laughed, kissed the tip of Data’s nose, and stood to replicate a couple of towels. He felt eyes on his back, and flexed subtly for their benefit.

Data’s voice sounded Human again. “I will enter the encounter into the shuttle’s log. I do not think a full report is necessary for such an inconsequential event.”

Through the viewport, Geordi watched the Kilconnan shift into warp and pull away. “I’m in full agreement. Keep it short and sweet.” He tossed Data a towel. “How was that for you?”

“Very pleasant,” Data hummed, wiping himself down and beginning to gather his discarded uniform. “And you? Do you feel more at ease?”

“For a minute there, I thought you were going to give me a heart attack.” Geordi began to dress as well. “But I feel very relaxed now. You were right, as usual. In fact, if you have no objections, Data— I might be able to catch a few winks before Matar VII creeps up on us.”

Data retrieved a PADD and sat. “I do not see how I could possibly object to such a prudent course of action.” He extended a welcoming hand.

Geordi lay down on the narrow couch, head in Data’s lap. He felt his VISOR gently lift away. “Data?”

“Yes?”

“Thank you.”

“For what, Geordi?”

“For being my best friend. And for being mine.”

“Ah. You are welcome. Thank you, too.”

A hand crept under the waistband of Geordi’s trousers, took up residence against his hip. He sighed in profound satisfaction, closed his eyes, and dreamed a kaleidoscope of stars.

**Author's Note:**

> “Hale-Bopp, hail-bop; do you get it? Like the comet, but in this fic, they get a hail. And you know. Bop, like a dance or something,” I say, laughing weakly. “It’s a um. It’s a space pun.” I ash my cigarette into a half-full cup of coffee, then swear when I realize what I have done.  
> (I have never smoked in my life.)
> 
> Shoutout to my pal GaHoolianGirl for the “wireplay through the skin” concept, which blew my damn mind. You should [check their stuff out!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26979709/chapters/65854735)
> 
> tumblr @ strangesaturday
> 
> join the [daforge discord server!](https://discord.gg/qMAGw5BqXg) the vibes are very low-key, so come hang with us! (18+ only, please)


End file.
